Construye  puentes, no murallas
by My Unique World
Summary: "El no puede romper su promesa de esta forma" "No puedes dejarme Albus"/-Júralo – le ordene.-Lo juro.-¿Por la garrita?- le pregunte con ojitos de corderito.


**Disclamer:** Todo los lugares que Aquí aparecen y sus personajes son total y únicamente de la gran y maravillosa J.K. Rowling que obviamente no soy yo, porque de ser yo me encontraría nadando en una piscina llena de chocolate mientras Taylor Lautner me abanica con un gran y magnifico abanico de 100 dólares mientras James Y Sirius bailan ballet con un tutu rosado (? estoy loca no me lo repitan

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> "El no podía romper su promesa de esa manera" "No puedes dejarme Albus."

"Slytherin"

No podía ser, no podía, no podía romper su promesa de esa forma.

Vi como Albus se quitaba el sombrero seleccionador, parecía desconcertado. Me estaba buscando. Cuando su mirada se posó sobre mi, parecía afligido. Al menos durante la milésima de segundo antes de que yo, apartara la vista.

Tenía ganas de llorar pero no lo haría, no allí, no entonces, no frente a todo Hogwarts.

Sentía su mirada posada en mí, pero no se la devolví. Me sentía traicionada.

_Flashbacks_

Nos encontrábamos recostados en una pradera cercana a la Madriguera

_-¿_Albus?

-¿Mmm?

-¿En qué casa crees que quedemos cuando estemos en Hogwarts?

- No lo sé Rosie. Pero papá dice que no importa en que casa quedemos, seguiremos siendo nosotros mismo y que todas las casas tienen una cualidad admirable.

- Mamá me dijo lo mismo, pero papá dijo que era una Weasley y los Weasley pertenecemos a Gryffindor.

-Rose, no debes hacerle caso en todo al tío Ron. Además tú encajarías muy bien en Ravenclaw, y la mamá de Anna, ya sabes, la señora Longbottom estaba en Hufflepuff.

Entonces me golpeo una idea espantosa.

-Albus, me tienes que prometer que vamos a estar juntos, siempre, no puedes dejarme sola ¡Me comerían viva!

-Rosie, ¿no te parece que exageras un poquitín así?- dijo señalando con sus manos un espacio pequeñito.

Rodé los ojos.

-Júralo – le ordene.

-Lo juro.

-¿Por la garrita?- le pregunte con ojitos de corderito.

-Por la garrita- dijo mientras se carcajeaba.

_Fin del flashbacks_

Vi como se dirigía hacia su nueva mesa y tomaba asiento junto a Scorpius Malfoy. A pesar de lo que me dijo papá en el tren, nos pidió sentarse en nuestro vagón. No me pareció malvado en absoluto ni arrogante ni odioso. De hecho incluso me atrevo a pensar que seremos grandes amigos.

-Weasley, Rosebud Elizabeth.

La distancia hasta el mentado taburete me pareció insultantemente larga, por no mencionar lo incómodo que resulta que todo el gran salón te mire.

Cuando llegue junto al sombrero, el tío Neville (que era el que dirigía la ceremonia) me guiño un ojo y me sonrío alentadoramente antes de colocármelo.

_"Mmm, otra Weasley, vaya eres la hija de Granger, muy lista, muy lista, te destacarías mucho en Ravenclaw. Pero eres muy valiente también, cierto, como tu padre."_

De pronto recordé lo que Albus me había dicho al abandonar el andén.

_Flashbacks_

-¿Qué te dijo el padrino antes de subir, Al?

-Pues me contó que el sombrero seleccionador tiene en cuenta nuestras preferencias cuando somos seleccionados.

-Vaya, ¿estás seguro Albus? Nunca mencionan nada de eso en "Historia de Hogwarts". Tal vez solo lo dijo para animarte…

-Yo creo que lo dijo enserio, Rosie. Dice que con él, paso así.

_Fin del flashbacks_

Entonces me apresure a pensar con todas mis fuerzas.

"Quiero ir a Slytherin, quiero ir a Slytherin, quiero ir a Slytherin…"

Una carcajada resonó en mi cabeza, como si el sombrero se riera de mí.

_"Niña no es por ofender, pero tú no tienes lo que hace falta para ir allí, no encajarías."_

"¿Por qué Albus y Scorpius sí y yo no?"

_"Porque es parte de tu esencia. Eres noble, valiente, lista y audaz, son tus rasgos más fuertes. No digo que tus amigos no lo darían todo por su familia, pero son otras las cualidades que los convierten en quiénes son."_

"Pero yo no quiero estar lejos de Alb…"

"GRYFFINDOR" gritó a la multitud que explotó en vítores. "Construye puentes, no muros" añadió solo para mí.

Fui a sentarme junto a Fred y James, que me habían guardado un asiento. También conocí una chica muy simpática con la que conectamos al instante. Me dijo que se llamaba Azucena Dursley y era hija de muggles.

Cuando los prefectos nos dirigían a nuestros cuartos, me colé hasta la fila de los Slytherin. No fue difícil localizar a Albus que se había quedado al último charlando con Molly, que también pertenecía a la casa de las serpientes. Parecían aliviados de no ser los únicos que habían roto, de manera tan radical, la tradición familiar. Sin contar a Dominique y Louis que estaban en Ravenclaw, pero eso era otro tema.

-Hola Molly. Albus ¿Podemos hablar?

Molly nos dejo solos en el acto con una sonrisa, parecía como si supiera lo que pasaba.

-Claro Rosie ¿Qué pasa?

-Quería decirte que… no importe lo que pase, ni que estemos en casas distintas, ni nada hará que dejemos de estar juntos ¿entendido? –dije de manera atropellada.

El solo rodó los ojos y sonrió.

-Por supuesto Rose, recuerda, lo prometido es deuda- y me abrazó. Le devolví el abrazo. Era bueno saber que nada nos separaría.

-Y tampoco dejaremos que los prejuicios nos afecten. Desde ahora nuestra misión es hacer caer las barrera entre las casas, para mantenerlas unidas –dije, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Como quieras súper-Rosie pero ¿no deberíamos ir a dormir? Mira, los de tu casa ya se van…

Era cierto.

-Adiós Al- le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui.

Me acosté con un solo pensamiento. Construiría puentes entre las casas, no más muros ni prejuicios.


End file.
